


Belonging

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [18]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Sex, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Olive demonstrate their affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: worship. Set when they're 26-ish.

The two of them are standing near the bed, doing that thing where they're so close together they're nearly taking up the same space and I stop just inside the door and watch them.  They're talking, murmuring really, communicating along their link more than out loud.  They're relaxed and smiling, beautiful and Olivia tilts her head, angles towards him so his mouth is near her ear, secrets whispered between them.  Her eyes flick over to me and a slow smile tugs at her lips.  Of course they know I'm here, impossible to sneak up on them and Nick says something else and her smile widens.  I swear, I just blink and they're on me, closing the distance like panthers, like fucking ninjas.  I live with goddamn ninjas.

Nick circles behind me, nips the back of my neck and Olivia's brushing little kisses over my lips.  I reach for my shirt, going for the buttons and Nick closes his hands over mine.  "Let us."  His lips brush my ear and the vibrations make the little hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

Olivia purrs in agreement.  "Please?"  Her hands are working the buttons of my shirt open, nails scratching at my chest as the fabric parts.  I'm overwhelmed by the emotion coming off them, lighting up our connection like the fucking sun.  They're so cautious, so closed that it's easy to forget what lives beneath the surface until they let loose, focus their minds, their emotions like a laser.  I can't even fucking come up with words for what they feel, they way it pins me between them, surrounds me.  Their devotion licks through our link like flames.  I nod dumbly.  Who the fuck am I to deny them?

Nick's lips are still at my ear, tongue lapping at my ear lobe and I feel him smile.  Olivia's got my shirt open, drags it down my arms and Nick's hands follow, flinging the shirt away.  His hands circle around, working open the fly of my jeans and Olivia slides her hands towards my ass, pushing boxers and jeans out of her way.  I try to kick my jeans off but I've still got my fucking shoes on.  I stumble into Olivia and she's laughing, pulling me towards the bed and Nick's pushing me, hands on my hips to keep me from falling until they drop me on to the bed and finish stripping me.

They're starting to strip off their own clothing and I have a brilliant idea.  "Wait, wait.  This is all about me, right?"

"Yeah."  Olivia's hands are at the hem of her shirt, ready to tug it over her head. 

I lean back on my elbows and grin at them.  "Undress each other.  I wanna watch."

They grin back at me and Nick steps behind her, molds himself along her back.  He pushes her hands away and flattens his palms against her belly, dragging his fingers under her shirt.  He pulls the fabric up, keeping his hands on her skin, cupping his hands over her breasts.  Her head drops back against his shoulder for a moment before he pulls her shirt up and off.  His hands skim back down her stomach, slipping under the top of her jeans.  She pulls away and turns, gets Nick's t-shirt off and they're both working open the other's jeans, edging towards frantic.  They pounce on me as soon as they're naked.

Nick kisses me deep and hot and just a little rough.  He's leaning over me holding his hands to either side of my face and his stubble is burning my lips.  Olivia licks his fingers and he moves one hand, cups the back of her head and she kisses my cheek, licks the corners of our mouths.  She nudges Nick out of the way, stealing a quick kiss from him before lowering her lips to mine.  She hovers just over me, breath gusting out over my mouth.  She licks at my lips, soothing where Nick's stubble prickled my skin.  Nick kisses my chest, closes his mouth over my nipple and the jolt of pleasure from that runs through all of us, makes Olivia whimper.  She darts her tongue into my mouth, dueling slickly with mine.  Nick works his way down my stomach with kisses and little bites, nuzzling the tops of my thighs, licks his lips before lowering his head.

Nick runs his tongue up the underside of my dick, slowly, dragging along almost roughly.  Olivia curls against me and lays her head on my chest, watching him, playing absently with one of my nipples.  He licks at me, tracing the thick vein with his tongue.  He curls his hand around my cock, lifting it from my belly and squeezes, just barely.  The soft pressure is maddening and I fight the urge to close my hand around his, make him jerk me off hard and fast.  Olivia's rocking her hips into me, panting sweetly and I cuddle her closer, tangle my fingers in her hair.  Nick rubs at my slit, gathering slickness on his finger.  He reaches up, offers his finger to her and she licks it, running her tongue over it slowly and I clench my eyes shut, try to force my brain into holding off the orgasm that wants to shake through me.  Nick closes his fingers around the base of my cock, pressure holding me back and I'm gasping like there's not enough air in the room.  Olivia strokes my chest , soothing and they wait until I blink my eyes open again.  They're both smirking and I laugh, breathless, at them, with them.

Olivia stretches up to kiss my laughing mouth and Nick closes his lips over my cock.  He works the head with his mouth, his tongue and it's so fucking good.  Olivia shifts and works her way down to join him, hot, wet kisses along my chest.  Nick pulls his mouth off me with an audible pop and they kiss right over me, fucking their tongues into each other's mouths and I could watch them forever.  Still catches me off balance that I _can_ watch them.  They drop their mouths to my dick, lips and tongues sliding over me, sliding together and I'm dimly aware that I'm making little noises, breathy, whining sounds.  Nick moves his hand from where he's been holding me, slowly releasing, stroking up my shaft.  Olivia licks his hand, moving in the opposite direction.  She mouths the base of my cock, down to my sac.  I'm shifting restlessly on the bed, spreading my legs and trying to thrust my hips at the same time.

Nick closes his mouth over me, takes me in faster than I expected and I buck against him, fuck his mouth and I'm moaning like a fucking porn star.  Olivia's mouth slides against mine, I didn't even feel her move but she's there, open to me and my tongue's in her mouth and I'm in Nick's mouth, in both of them and it's like a fucking supernova when we come.

I blink my eyes open and everything is fuzzy for a few seconds.  Olivia's leaning over me.  A little smile twitches the corner of her mouth.  "Thought you were dead."

My laugh is breathless.  Nick comes out of the bathroom with a washcloth and mops come off my belly and legs.  He throws it back towards the sink and knocks something over in there but no one fucking cares.  They curl against me, leggy blond bookends radiating contentment.


End file.
